Dreams of the Uchiha: Part 1
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Hanaru finds herself stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Her son doesn't exist in this world, but her parents and the Uchiha clan are alive, her brother is in her life - and her deceased husband is back with her. Despite knowing it is but a dream manipulated by Madara's will, she intends to enjoy it while it lasts. Eighth in the Uchiha Series.


**I have not reached the moment when the Infinite Tsukuyomi breaks out, but here is what I imagine when Hanaru becomes entrapped in it - and thanks to some clips in sub I saw on YouTube (English dub is truly my religion). In a world where her husband and the clan are alive, no coup, and her family (parents and brother) is whole. Let's see how it goes, shall we...?**

 **Story is rated T, for nothing is explicit to earn M for mature audiences, but it's heavily implied with sensuality.**

 **I live in southern California, so we currently have devastating wildfires. My neighborhood was near one but hadn't been. But the fires are the least of my worries now. There is fear about net neutrality these days if anyone has heard or not. :'( I'm so scared this website we know and love will become part of the upcoming trouble. I'm so passionate about this it isn't even funny. I haven't slept well, eaten much for a few days now, and the next few to come. There are still so many stories I want to pass on, finish the current few I have now...and the rest of you feel the same, I know it...**

 **I'm praying at night now before bed that it won't happen. Faith has to be strong in these times, right?**

 **Only the OC belongs to me (and my ex back to being just my best friend).**

 _Darkness never seemed to end. It was the last thing she remembered after she put her precious boy down to sleep. When she slipped under the bed covers herself, she could think of but one man on her mind, all the while praying her brother-in-law, his team and the revived Hokage - including her father - would succeed with their task in winning the war so that the village and the one in mind wouldn't be in vain._

Itachi.

~o~

The sun broke on her eyes. She blinked the light away. She hadn't had a decent sleep in who knew how long - _wait._

Why did she feel like something was off? Or better yet, why did this bed feel...bigger than she thought? She lay on her stomach, looking out a window - except it wasn't the window in the same position above the bed in the inn. _I'm no longer in the inn._ Hanaru stretched beneath the blankets and looked around, not recognizing the big bookcase filled with books and scrolls.

What made her panic: there was no sign of the crib OR her baby. She shrieked and bolted upwards, throwing off the blankets and standing immediately. "REN!" Her son's name tore like a knife cutting the inside of her throat - and then she stopped when she heard a rustle as well as a voice that made her body freeze faster than an iceberg.

"Hana-chan? What is it?"

 _No, it can't be..._

But it was. She slowly turned around and stared in dismay at the man in the bed - the very same bed she'd been - and sitting upright, his upper body naked and muscled, shining in the sunlight peeking through. Long black hair still tied behind his head, the tail draping over one shoulder. Dark eyes watched her curiously and confused. It couldn't be...but it _was_. She must have been staring at him dumbly, because he repeated her name to get her attention back to him. "Hanaru?"

"I-Itachi," was all she could say. Itachi... _her_ Itachi...was sitting right there. Right there, in bed, but their son was nowhere to be seen. "Wh-where - where is he?" She couldn't stop panicking, which he saw and softened his face to worry. _This is a dream; it has to be. Itachi is dead...but why does this all feel so real? And why does it feel like I DID sleep through the whole night?_

"Where is who?" he asked.

She swallowed and answered nervously. "Our baby." There was a tense pause before it was broken by soft laughter. It came from none other than the man himself. Her husband settled back down beneath the covers as if nothing was wrong, but to hell there wasn't!

"Darling, we don't have children yet. Maybe you dreamt it."

 _No, I didn't! It was all real! Why are you here when you are dead, and you left us those letters?! I left your body at the hideout, took our son with me, and Sasuke and the others dropped me off here while they went off to help save our village and the entire Shinobi world from Madara -_

 _Oh, no._ Suddenly it was starting to click in place. That bastard Uchiha's plan was to cast an eternal dream world on them all, manipulate them as he saw fit...and that meant this was where she was now. Despair flooded her heart. _We...lost._

Which meant her brother, Sasuke and the rest weren't strong enough to defeat that monster. The monster who ruined all their lives - especially this one in front of her. He had her in this fake world, tormenting her and everyone else with their deepest desires - and in her case, it was her husband alive and in front of her as he was now. But, if he was alive, what did it mean of their life here?

"Well, are you going to stand there and freeze or are you coming back to bed?" Itachi drawled, leaning back and watching her with that smirk of his. She looked down and noticed the thing on her body in place of the _yukata_ she remembered. This thing was blushing to match her skin, with soft lace on the bust and the hem. But she felt like she was naked instead. Without a word, she did as he asked and was back beside him. He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around, pulling her closer.

"I didn't think we would end up having this conversation again."

Hanaru looked at her husband, blinking and baffled. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled and kissed her brow. "You asked me when I proposed to you how many children we should have, and I told you that when the time comes, we would decide. Your parents, my parents - they were all so eager to want to know when they would come. The enthusiasm when we won't be married until next week!" His laugh hardened into something akin to amusement - no, he WAS. He thought the whole thing was a joke. But he told her he did love children and was all too eager...although that had been in the real world when he was still alive. It broke her heart, now that she found herself thinking about it, that they never lived the way a girl her age would dream about. But life was not made that way for anyone - or _everyone._

She found her hand being taken into his - her left one which she realized still had the ring he gave her. The sapphire glimmered lushly like the heart of the ocean. "Remember when I gave this to you?"

 _I remember our fight when you saved me from that man in the bar, when I could have handled myself. You thought me incapable of taking care of myself when I was moving all my life. You also thought that I was going to be unfaithful to you while you and Kisame were often away and doing all the work. Then you collapsed before you were going to give this to me, when you barely had time to take your medicine._ Instead she nodded without a word, looking up at him.

"Oh, speaking of which." He released her hand to turn his body over to the other side, opening the drawer of his bedside table and pulling something out. Dangling from his hand was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. It was pale gold, hexagonal, and glittering with rainbow tones. It reminded her of a piece of a star that had fallen from the sky. "I wanted to give this to you on our wedding night, but I eventually decided why wait?" He chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Hanaru breathed, pulling her hair aside and letting him clasp it around her neck. It rested above her heart, a little heavier than the real necklace she'd had before; it must have vanished because of events warped, which made her heart sink.

So, in this universe, they were engaged, yet he still managed to get her the ring she was still wearing from her real world. And next week they were getting married? "What day did we decide?" she asked.

He must be thinking she could be coming down with something if she happened to wake up after a dream, with a slight case of amnesia? "Why, a week from today, of course." His frown returned. "Hanaru, what were you dreaming about that you forgot so much? Did you...hit your head yesterday?" he joked, reaching up to poke the middle of her forehead, the jolt making her laugh and bat his hand away.

"I don't remember doing that. But I dreamed we had the family we talked about," Hanaru answered happily. "It was a son, named Ren."

Itachi lifted a brow. "Ren? That's typically the name for a girl, but I really like it." He leaned forward and kissed her brow. "Son or daughter, going to be named Ren. We've decided so soon!"

 _Yeah, we have, haven't we? Except before it was all me..._

Perhaps being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

~o~

His beloved was being rather...strange. She awoke as if she'd been possessed, after a dream. She had been passed out when he got home late from his three-day patrol on the border. She must have been tired after the whole day of taking care of the house. When she agreed to settle down with him after making Jonin at only fifteen a year prior, she took to taking the role of housewife earlier. His _koishii_ didn't yet have a Genin team, but she was eager to marry him when he felt that they couldn't wait any longer until they were older to wed.

Hanaru was a skilled warrior, being the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and the _Jinchuuriki_ of the Nine-Tails - and an expert at sealing - as well as the elder sister of a promising young Naruto. But who she was related to hardly mattered to him. When Itachi Uchiha laid his eyes on her, he saw that she wasn't like the other _kunoichi_ who saw only the heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan. She willingly placed herself on the line for him, which not many were brave to do. She didn't throw herself at him, although their conversations following his rescue of her from Orochimaru - who was still out there and well evading them as always - made him feel like he knew her personally than ever.

Sasuke, however, saw her as an annoyance as he saw all women. So, when she moved in with him and their parents - who adored her - he made every chance to avoid her. It also meant torture when he had to endure hearing what his brother and future sister-in-law did that pierced the walls into his room. Itachi had to admit he enjoyed torturing his _otouto_ like that.

That morning, back to the present, he was awoken by Hanaru's cry, demanding to know where their child was - a child that didn't exist yet. Ren, was it? He liked that name, and they hadn't even talked about having children since he proposed to her using the ring that his father had known was perfect for the daughter of the Hokage, one of the most feared women who matched up to her mother and several others, including Lady Tsunade.

Hanaru spent the morning with him since it was their shared day off. His parents were away. Fugaku at the station, Mikoto probably having lunch with Kushina, and Sasuke was still at home that morning until Naruto would come by to collect him for the new mission. She was asking him questions like where her parents were, her brother, and Sasuke, which he still found odd. That dream of hers - he had yet to ask her more, but he intended to inquire soon. First came his turn to sweep the porch that morning. He didn't mind; it gave him peace and something to do, and Hanaru deserved a good husband to help her instead of allowing her to do all the work.

She was still inside, cooking breakfast until he was done, when he saw a buzz of yellow, orange and blue coming his way. "Hello, Naruto!" he said happily.

"Itachi!" the boy replied enthusiastically. "Is Sasuke around?"

"He is inside. I'm glad you come by to get him," Itachi said. _Sasuke needs to start being nicer, if Naruto considers him to be a friend and valuable teammate. But Sasuke...he thinks he's better than everyone just because he is an Uchiha. Uchiha aren't born just naturally; it requires hard work and effort like everyone else._

And right on schedule, the boy zipped past him and wasted no time opening his mouth. "You don't have to come here all the time, you know, loser. It's bad enough I have to deal with you on missions."

"Oh, no, that's fine with me!" Naruto insisted, beaming and waving both hands. "After all, we ARE friends, aren't we?"

"Who wants to be friends with _you?_ " Sasuke spat, then stiffened at the sound of a sharp voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, still an emo brat as ever, I see." He said nothing to that. It wasn't the first time Hana-koi called him that, either. Then she cried with joy at the sight of her younger brother. "Oh, Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Itachi smiled at the display in which brother and sister embraced each other.

The boy laughed and energetically hugged her harder. "I've missed you, _nee-chan_!" He released her then and there. "I wish I could stay here, but we got to meet with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura - oh, damn it, wait up, Sasuke!" he yelped when he saw his other teammate already jumping over the walls of the Uchiha district.

Itachi watched him go, amused, and wrapped his arm around Hanaru when she came to stand beside him. "I'm surprised he...treats Naruto like that. He always thinks just because of his blood, he's the best."

Sighing, he agreed with her. His brother used to love easily, but ever since he got into the Academy, he started to try and prove himself in the eyes of their father and clan, but he was considered average in their eyes. The war which they all went through was one that the young, recent generation would never know. There had been peace and stability achieved since then. He had been a child when he saw those bodies littered across the battlefield, but his beloved was barely as old as him, so she wasn't traumatized as he had been.

In a way, he was happy she would never know that pain, which Sasuke and her brother never would, either. She was his link to a simple, peaceful and happy life. That was why he left ANBU just for her.

~o~

In this world, she was sixteen and a Jonin, but with no Genin team of her own just yet. Yet she was already getting married to Itachi in one more week. It sounded perfect in her heart and mind, right?

As much as she wanted to, it didn't feel right. Her dead husband - fiancé in this world - was alive, his clan, and Sasuke was still a brat. Plus her younger brother was in her life, and he _loved_ her. She really needed to see her parents. She saw her father only once, only for a few moments, but she wanted to see what her mother was like...

 _Right now, just play housewife. You got time - however long that would be. Madara has ultimate control now, which means he must be watching me as he is watching everyone._ It sounded exhausting to think about keeping tabs on hundreds of people, but the guy was a dead man back to life and with the power of a _goddamned god._ If he was going to ruin her heart for the rest of her life and the world's, then she had an opportunity to be happy living the dream she always wanted.

Making breakfast - rice and eggs was the best she could think of at the moment - was reasonable and the best to make sure she wasn't suspicious, though knowing him, Itachi must be wondering what was wrong with her. But he didn't press her. That part of him didn't change in here.

She saw him through the window, watching as he swept the porch off when the boys were gone. It was...strange to see that, but at the same time, it made her happy. This Itachi - was this how he had been long before he was tasked to killing his entire clan except Sasuke?

There was no way Hanaru could ask him since such things didn't exist here. _I wonder if the others are taking this as easily as I am..._

Somehow she doubted ALL of them.

Breakfast was done by the time Itachi finished. He walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air and humming deep. The sound made her spine and certain sensitive parts tingle. It made her wonder: _have we...done it yet, or are we waiting until the wedding night?_ She decided to wait and see if he would make the first move. "Here you are, sweetheart," she told him, bringing the bowl over to the table. He'd brought over the kettle of green tea she'd brewed, treating this as equal instead of letting her do all the work. She found herself looking him over once again.

This Itachi was so different and not at the same time. The black, short-sleeved turtleneck with his family crest - the red and white fan - on the back. The tan shorts showed much of his toned legs, and bandages wrapped around his ankles to mid-calves. The lines beneath his eyes weren't as deep as they had been in real life, but he was no less handsome.

"Plans today?" she asked, sitting down with her bowl across from him, to which he smirked.

"It's our day off, so we could hit the tea shop, if you wish."

 _Your cherished dango - I could use that, too._ "How can I say no?" Hanaru answered sweetly, picking up a spoonful of rice. "How about after?"

Itachi sipped from the cup of green tea. "Your father then? Our mothers will be enjoying each other's company at lunch." His eyes twinkled in a way she knew all too well. She fidgeted a little when he leaned over the table, prepared to kiss her when a cheerful voice broke the air at the same time a door was opening somewhere in the house.

"I'm home!"

"Mother," Itachi groaned, holding laughter in his throat. "We thought you would be with Kushina-san." Hanaru followed his gaze and swallowed at the sight of the beautiful woman with long dark hair, holding a box in her hands, and her eyes shone when they landed on her.

"Well, I was with Kushina, but we had other plans first before ours," the woman answered, and on par, a second shrilled excitedly, making her appearance known.

This woman's hair was long and red as a tomato, and the resemblance to Hanaru was uncanny. She was floored. _Mama..._

"My baby, I've missed you!" the redhead exclaimed, rushing her way and smothering her in an embrace that almost snapped her back. The feeling...it was strangely welcoming from a woman who was dead but also right in front of her eyes. "That brother of yours - oh!" Kushina huffed, releasing her. "He was late for his mission that he grabs toast on his way out. I swear, your dad spoils him more than he ever did to you!"

Naruto a little mischief in this world, was he? Hanaru couldn't help but laugh. She found herself looking at her future mother-in-law, suddenly remembering her name. Mikoto Uchiha - she was lovelier than she'd imagined from Itachi's description.

"What's in the box?" she asked, and when Mikoto leaned in to whisper, she felt her entire body go rigid. In the background, she heard Kushina screech at Itachi to keep his eyes closed until one more week.

~o~

Kushina forced him out of his own kitchen so she and Mikoto could show Hanaru something, which he had to bite his tongue over and respect the women's wishes. _I know what it is, but it's not for me to see so soon._ He was a man who honored, so he followed the traditional way of waiting until the wedding day to see her. He could hardly wait for one more week. He was nineteen years old, accomplished so much, and Minato-sama was considering naming him the Fifth Hokage someday because of his qualifications.

He decided that a visit to Shisui was in order, since his cousin was also back for the time being from his patrol, after driving away more Kiri-nin. However, as soon as he was outside, he stood by the window and peeked in. The three women's backs were facing him, so he had no view of the garment. Chuckling, he turned to leave the door and went around to find the front door to pass through for his sandals where he always left them.

It was then that he heard the commotion in the kitchen. His fiancée's shouts along with the shrieks of her mother and his. Alarm flared in Itachi as he dashed in that direction, and halted in shock to see his wife being held captive by his mother and hers who was working to deliver blows to the middle of her body - before the chains erupted from her back, and wrapped around Kushina, entrapping her and pinning her down to the ground; more did the same to Mikoto, tugging her down and sealing off their chakra.

She seldom used the Uzumaki technique which was primary within the females, but to use it on their own family like this - "What is the meaning of this?" Itachi demanded, Sharingan bleeding to life as they rested on the two women. Hanaru would never attack them without reason, and why would they -?

His eyes saw it all, read it in theirs: _they are not our mothers._

He peered further and sucked in a breath at the chakra signatures that did not belong to either Mikoto or Kushina, confirming it all. He detected Earth Style chakra, and other elements that weren't even human. Clenching his jaw, he activated the _genjutsu_ and brought them both in for interrogation, but not before he summoned his crows to get the word back to the Hokage.

He looked at Hanaru, seeing the strain in her face and eyes. "Hold on for a little longer," he urged her, walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. The collection of shimmering chains protruded from the middle of her spine. This was remarkably strong, but nothing like visual prowess. She was an Uzumaki, so of course her endurance was strong, although her younger brother had the Nine-Tails inside him and could heal with help from the fox.

It wasn't long before ANBU arrived along with Lord Fourth himself - and so had his wife. Itachi wasn't surprised that Mikoto showed up along with his father and some members of the police force, and Shisui.

The imposters had gone unconscious from the visual and mental interrogation, so there was no trouble getting them restrained and loaded onto stretchers. In this time, they returned to their original states, which would no doubt horrify the smallest child. Their bodies were white, and they appeared to be male, but with a lack of proper anatomy. Kushina looked down at them both with loathing, whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"I could have taken them down if I had seen them coming right away!" she said furiously, face red as her hair and eyes white balls. "We were just coming to see my daughter and give her the kimono - but damn it, they got us both!" She nodded to Mikoto, which made Fugaku's eyes narrow.

"Lord Hokage," he said to Minato, "it's best to have them contained in high level security while Ibiki and his team extract what's needed." Meanwhile, Mikoto was with Hanaru, helping her hide the box and also comforting her, but Itachi focused on what his father and future father-in-law were saying.

Minato nodded somberly. "Just what I was thinking. Meanwhile, it begs why they would try and kidnap my daughter instead of my son..."

~o~

She knew who and what they were, but here, it seemed no one did. _It was Zetsu, and Akatsuki is after me. But_ why _?_

Hanaru had to keep reminding herself that this universe wasn't her real one. In here, Itachi never went into the organization after her brother, the other _Jinchuuriki_ or even the Leaf Village, which meant all of the Akatsuki were the enemy here. Although, if they were planning something against the Leaf, and her father was here - hope rose in her.

 _Papa said if he never died, he would have prevented the coup himself, he would have made the Uchiha equal, and look at now._ To see him now made her ultra joyous. Him and her mother - the _real_ one, even if it wasn't truly her - in a day with her brother for a few moments; there were no words to describe her joy. Although, both her and her mother-in-law masqueraded by Zetsu...her blood boiled just like Kushina raged at her husband and the rest of the Uchiha force to make sure her daughter was protected.

"Kushina-san," a man who appeared to look like Itachi told her, "as much as I am inclined to agree with you, your daughter is plenty more than capable of handling herself. And my son was there to help." Now that made her a little worried, because she almost never used her mother's clan's chakra chain technique, for she'd been hiding the fact she was the daughter of Shinobi all her life wanting to be normal, and defending herself with help from Jiraiya and Itachi. To do this in her dream world felt like a heat of the moment and a strange, surreal sensation. It made her feel more empowered than she remembered in her waking moments.

 _Why couldn't I do it when Kabuto had me in place using my husband? Oh, right, because while I hated him for doing that to Itachi and the others, I needed my husband because I missed him so much. I didn't want him taken from me again - but I also never saw him breaking from the jutsu coming either._

To look upon the face of her future father-in-law made her a little nervous. Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the police force, and the mastermind behind the orchestrated coup. There was a part of her that didn't like the man for that reason, because hate was so strong a word, except she reminded herself that it wasn't his fault or the clan's, but their bloodied history and the Nidaime Hokage's decision to keep them from being a true part of the village were the real reasons. But the Uchiha's actions would have brought havoc and death on innocent people, and the mess would have given neighboring enemies the advantage.

He was glancing her way, but he didn't smile. He just inclined his head forward once, acknowledging her.

Another Uchiha appeared before her. His hair was short and curling, and he appeared more cheerful than the rest, someone she might like. "Yo, I wish I was here to see the show," he told her, waltzing her way and moving to peck her on the cheek. Hanaru stilled, a bit stunned at his boldness, and halted back.

"What was that for?"

He snickered and reached behind him to rub his neck. "It's something I just felt like doing - and I'm surprised you didn't punch me fifty yards through the wall like you did to me the first time." _Oh, maybe that does sound like me..._

"Shisui, it was more than you deserved for calling her a 'smoking hot bombshell of a woman'," Itachi told him with a wink that stirred up some snickers from the others around them.

 _Shisui...the best friend and distant cousin who tried to stop the coup himself, but Danzo didn't trust him and took his right eye. Lead him to take his own life, but that didn't work._ If she ever imagined what Shisui Uchiha was like based on Itachi's description of him, this was more than she imagined, and she wasn't surprised that he was a hell of a flirt. Hanaru giggled and was about to respond -

\- only for a powerful impact to sound outside and make the grounds shake like an earthquake. Yelping, Hanaru found herself in Itachi's arms when it happened, and everyone else was knocked off their feet. "What just happened?!" someone yelled, and then more cries outside caused them all to leave the compound and step outside, only to look up as more Uchiha clan members were gazing upwards at the sky and pointing.

Gray-white smoke was present, but they couldn't even be called clouds, for the dark shape was forming scripture, and the final result made her clutch Itachi's hand.

 **うずまき** **はなる**

 _My name._ "Hana-koi," Itachi said harshly in her ear, "whoever it is, they want you."

Suddenly, something thin and barely seen wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from her beloved. Hanaru bit back her cries of dismay that none of them saw this coming, and it wasn't long before she found herself launched upwards into the air and thrown onto the thing in the air that now came into view - _a giant white bird made of clay._ She gasped in shock. There was only one person who had such a technique and Earth Style...

"Well, if it isn't the Hokage's princess," Deidara said when his attention landed on her - and then she saw the red-haired man. _Sasori._ "My man, if you ask me, she's too pretty to be made into one of your puppets."

 _Oh, damn it all, he wants to make me -_ "Her beauty would make my art eternal, Deidara," Sasori said with a sniff at the blond, then smirked, brown eyes gleaming at her form still tied by his puppet strings. "Far more useful than exploding and vanishing from the face of the earth." She closed her eyes and looked down, trying to think of what to say to them, because something friendly was out of the question as they were not the ones she knew in life.

A burst of fire roared up beneath them, and all three heads looked over one of the bird's wings to see Itachi beneath them, having flung a wired hook forward and allowed it to wrap around the bird's tail end. She gave him a grateful smile for being the only one to come for her. Who could ever match up to the great Itachi Uchiha? His speed was immense, his summoned crows going up to peck around Deidara and Sasori, both of them swiping away only to get pieces of their skin torn off. But they were eventually blown away by Sasori's poisoned needles and then Deidara's miniature clay birds he struck at them.

The strings binding her had been loosened because their owner was distracted by the birds that it gave her an advantage. If she engaged them now, it meant back to square one and being bound again. It would mess up her beloved Itachi's try to get her away. Hastily, she pulled them all off and looped them around the bird's tail feather to give her fiancé down there more aid.

During this time, Itachi had climbed his way up and now jumped over, drawing forth the shurikens flowered with flames, and threw them into the bird itself, making sure to blow the thing up while he picked up his bride-to-be and carried her the way he did, leaping off as it exploded and bringing them both onto the roof. She didn't see Sasori or Deidara's forms leap off; did that mean they were dead?

 _I sense it...I don't detect their chakra patterns. Maybe they are gone. That was all too easy._

But then again, everything in this world was so perfect, quick and easy. A small part of her was happy. She and Itachi were now standing on the rooftop of an apartment building where her parents, his parents, Shisui and the rest of the Uchiha were watching. "Thank you for saving me, Itachi," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him in front of everyone. He chuckled and returned it.

"I'm not like other young men, but you know I mean it when I say this: I'll always be there for you - and for the child we will have." Those words made her slip a tear down her cheek, wishing it could have been longer than those few moments of his reanimated form under and away from Kabuto's control. Here, the Akatsuki tried to abduct her - and silly, it was Sasori wanting her to be a new addition to his puppet collection, and a classic villain motive - but he came to her rescue, which she welcomed without objection.

Several days that passed seemed like forever, but in that time, peace was what she really wanted for herself and for him.

A week later, she found herself standing in front of him, wearing the beautiful kimono of pale blue, tied with a sash golden as her hair, hemmed with dark blue and patterned with pastel and silvery blossoms. Her hair was a sleek bun held up behind her head by dark blue ribbon, which also accented the white rose flower ball she carried in front of her. Hanaru couldn't stop her crying, though she held back the tears so it wouldn't ruin the makeup her mother, Mikoto and the girls - consisted of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka - helped put her in. It was the wedding of her dreams, with both Uchiha and Uzumaki coming together in front of the entire village.

Her little brother shouted at him to treat his sister right. Laughing, Itachi reached over to poke Naruto's forehead like he did to his brother, who in return scowled. But Sasuke did grunt and welcome her into the family, but no hug, which she was fine with.

It meant the world that her parents showered her with the kind of love that she missed so much as a child, and to have Jiraiya be there - _I miss you so much_ \- added to the feels. He was back in town after all these years, and to train Naruto like his father before him.

That night, she and Itachi were back home, and surprisingly, a traditional bridal suite was prepared for them. The Uchiha compound had a history of bride and groom spending their wedding night in a room surrounded by candles in four directions - north, south, east and west. To complete the divine circle and four points of the world. Incense had been lit up to give off a rainwater and forest aroma. The walls were simple but refined, and very little except her and the man she loved. She looked up at him and smiled at him in the dark red _yukata_ embossed with golden cranes. She was in a white one with blushing pink roses. And both of them had their long hair down their shoulders.

Hanaru chose to move first, but it seemed Itachi had the same thing on his mind, for at the same time, they were removing the sashes around their waists and then opening their sleeping garments, letting them fall to the floor, before turning to look each other over. For some reason, she felt like a blushing maiden again - and then suddenly she became worried. She wasn't in her own time, but was she here? She began to worry that he would find she wasn't, and it wasn't going to end well at all...

Itachi seemed to notice her discomfort - _what an understatement._ " _Koishii,_ it will be all right," he swore softly, stepping closer and taking her face into his hands, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Suddenly, she realized how much she missed him like this, and in real time, it was the last time. _This is a dream. But I'm going to enjoy it and take my time with him._ She brought her hands up to trace the muscles in his arms, and rested on his shoulders. His body was so perfect, without a mark despite being in ANBU, and her luck to be blessed with. He then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and laid her down on the bed where they consummated their union.

It took her back to the very first time she had with him, in the brothel in Amegakure from her world, on his birthday and it was their first time - and she never once regretted choosing to run away with him and become his soul mate.

 **For some reason, this was harder to do than the others before it, because this is dream world, and I haven't seen the Infinite-verse except some clips here and there. However, that world is meant to be perfect and devoid of severe conflict - except a little one here and there solved easily. Sounds too good to be true, right? Kind of like a dreamy fairytale when you think about it.**

 **It was, in a sense, like the "Night Flowers" series AU of mine, with Hanaru and Itachi together while the Uchiha clan never tried to take over the village, except in there, Kushina and Minato were still dead, and certain canon events happened. In a perfect world, this one, Hanaru had everything she wanted - even if it wasn't real. Now she's back to reality, her village and the world - and her baby boy - are safe, but she has to go back to contending that her husband is gone but watching them from the spirit world. :'(**

 **Reviews absolutely appreciated, but please don't flame me.**


End file.
